splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonet (Super Smash Kids)
Ninja Dragonet is a veteran fighter in Splash and Bubbles in Smash 2. She was confirmed to return on June 12, 2018 during E3 2018. How to unlock Complete one of the following: * Play VS. Matches, with Ninja Dragonet being the 5th character to be unlocked. * Clear Classic Mode with Splash or Finny, being the sixth character unlocked after Ripple. * Defeat Serpent Dragonet in World of Light. With the exception of the third method, Ninja Dragonet must then be defeated on Mud Kingdom. Appearance Normal Ninja Dragonet has the same appearance as in the first game, being a combination Bubbles and Greninja. However, she now has an image of a Mucus Shruiken on her left side. Ash-Dragonet Form Through a transformation called Bond Phenomenon, like Ninja Dragonet in the TV show, can change into an alternate form called Ash-Dragonet. In this form, Ninja Dragonet's skin turns a darker shade of pink, while her face gains red stripes and her cheeks and ears turn black. Her tailfin is stronger in this form, and she gains the ability to form large Mucus Shurikens on her back. Changes from SABIS 1 Asethetics * Ninja Dragonet's model features a slightly more subdued color scheme. * Every move that once used mucus katanas now uses mucus kunais, similar to when Ash-Dragonet uses Cut in the TV show. * Unlike in the previous game, Ninja Dragonet's tongue has less physics. * Ninja Dragonet has altered animations for her sidestep, roll, and airdodge animations; she now disappears in a small whirlwind with leaves scattering, similarly to when Substitute is successful. Attributes * Like all characters, Ninja Dragonet's jumpsquat animation now takes three frames to complete (down from 4). * Ninja Dragonet dashes significantly faster (2.08 to 2.288) * Ninja Dragonet walks slightly faster (1.43 to 1.502). * Ninja Dragonet's air speed is faster (1.18 to 1.239). * Ninja Dragonet is much lighter (94 to 88). This worsens her survivability but also makes her less susceptible to combos. * The ability to tech footstools greatly hinders Ninja Dragonet's combo game. * Ninja Dragonet's down taunt has lower knockback and much higher ending lag; unlike other taunts, it is uninterruptible. This prevents it from KOing and makes Ninja Dragonet more vulnerable when using it. However, due to how incredibly situational down taunt is, this is negligible in normal play. Ground attacks * Neutral attack's rapid jab is considerably faster. * Down tilt is now a downward hand sweep. * Down Tilt launches at a more upward angle, improving its combo potential. * Down Tilt has 3 fewer frames of endlag. * Dash Attack has an altered animation, with Ninja Dragonet stopping halfway through the spin. * Dash Attack does more damage. * Dash Attack has 1 fewer frame of endlag. Aerial attacks * All aerials have less ending lag. * Neutral Aerial has 12 fewer frames of endlag, making it safer to use offstage. * Forward aerial deals more knockback. * Down Aerial has more endlag when it hits an opponent, hindering its combo potential. * Ninja Dragonet no longer loses her double jump when she lands down aerial. Throws/other attacks * Forward throw deals more damage and knockback. * Back throw has a new animation. Ninja Dragonet turns around and throws the opponent with both hands. * Back throw's animation is faster, making it harder to DI properly. * Back throw has less base knockback. Special moves * Mucus Shuriken has slightly increased range. * Mucus Shuriken looks sharper. * Uncharged Mucus Shuriken has less knockback growth. * When using Shadow Sneak, Ninja Dragonet now cloaks herself in a whirlwind before disappearing. She may also perform a forward tailfin smack to attack. * Shadow Sneak's attack has less startup. * When using Shadow Sneak, the shadow's eyes flash red just before release, making it easier to predict the attack. * Substitute's counter window is longer. * Substitute's attack has less startup. * Substitute slows down the opponent when the attack activates, allowing the attack to land more consistently. * Substitute now grants Ninja Dragonet invincibility during the attack. * Substitute has more vibrant particle effects. * Mucus Pump now has an arrow pointing in the direction of travel. * Mucus Pump can now be ledge-cancelled. * Ninja Dragonet no longer loses her double jump if she is hit out of Mucus Pump. * Ninja Dragonet has a new final smash: Ash-Dragonet Finisher. She turns into her Ash-Dragonet form and quickly charges the opponent. After running into them, she will slice them multiple times before dragging them into a mucus pit. Afterwards, she will draw out one of her blades and slice the opponent multiple times. Then she will slam them down and disappear using Shadow Sneak. Just as the opponent is recovering, she reappears and smacks them with her tailfin. The hit is hard enough to send them flying out of the mud pit and out of the arena. Ash-Dragonet climbs out of the mud pit and stays in this form for 15 seconds. During the time she is in this form, her attacks are much powerful and deal much more knockback than usual. Role in World of Light Ninja Dragonet was among the fighters that were summoned to fight the army of Master Hands. During the opening cutscene, Ninja Dragonet was present on the cliffside when Galeem unleashed his beams of light. Ninja Dragonet leaped into the air to avoid one of the beams, which hit Splash instead. Ninja Dragonet was hit shortly after and vaporized, getting imprisoned by Galeem afterward along with the other fighters, sans Dizzy. A puppet fighter cloned from Ninja Dragonet is later seen alongside ones cloned from Bob, Ripple, Jade, and other fighters. Ninja Dragonet can be found in the Reeftown Dungeon of the Light Realm. However, in order to unlock her, the player has to fight her serpent form from the previous game that serves as the boss. Once defeated, she will join the group and can then be played as. Ninja Dragonet is later seen among several other fighters, making their last stand against Galeem and Dharkon. She also shows up in the bad ending where Galeem emerges victorious against Dharkon, witnessing Galeem engulf the world in light. Abilities Ninja Dragonet retains all of her abilities from the first game, except she now has the ability of Battle Bond. This allows her to become her Ash-Dragonet form at any time during a fight. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal Neutral Attack: Three quick jabs, followed by rapid jabs multiple times with kunais of mucus, then finishes with a double fin strike with a blast of mucus. Side Tilt: Smacks her tail fin forwards. Up Tilt: Reveals a Greninja tongue from under her scarf and strikes upwards with it. Down Tilt: A downward sweep with her hand. Dash Attack: Does a quick slap with her tail fin. Smash Attacks Side Smash: Slashes with a mucus kunai in a reverse grip manner. Up Smash: Slashes with mucus kunais upwards on both sides of her head in a reverse grip manner in an outwards arc. Down Smash: Strikes on both sides with mucus kunais, with a reverse grip. Other Floor Attack (Front): Does a 360 degree tailspin attack while getting up. Floor Attack (Back): Does a 360 degree tailspin attack while getting up. Floor Attack (Trip): Does a 360 degree tailspin attack while getting up. Ledge Attack: Smacks forward with her tailfin while climbing up. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial: Enters a ninja pose while blasts a mucus vortex surrounds her. Forward Aerial: Slashes with a mucus kunai. Back Aerial: Does three smacks backwards with her tailfin. Up Aerial: Hits upwards with her tail 6 times. Down Aerial: A very fast diving bodyslam. Grabs and Throws Pummel: A mucus whirlwind surrounds the opponent and squeezes him/her. Forward Throw: Hurls opponent forward with one hand. Back Throw: Turns around and throws the opponent with both hands. Up Throw: Tosses the opponent upwards with one hand, while striking a ninja pose with the other hand. Down Throw: Slams the opponent into the ground. Special Moves Mucus Shuriken (Neutral Special): Ninja Dragonet concentrates mucus into a mucus shuriken projectile and then releases it. Shadow Sneak (Side Special): Ninja Dragonet disappears in a flash of smoke and reappears somewhere else. Unlike SABIS 1, when the player is about to reappear, the "eyes" of Ninja Dragonet's shadow will flash. When Ninja Dragonet reappears next to someone, she will hit them with a forward tailfin smack. Mucus Blast (Up Special): Ninja Dragonet uses a jet of mucus to propel herself upward, then uses another to propel herself upward in an alternate direction. Substitute (Down Special): Ninja Dragonet replaces herself with a substitute. If the substitute is attacked, Ninja Dragonet will reappear behind it and attack the opponent. Ash-Dragonet Finisher (Final Smash): Ninja Dragonet transforms into a combination of herself and an Ash-Greninja called Ash-Dragonet. She then sticks her tailfin into the ground and pulls it out quickly, sending the opponent flying into the air via a Mat Block attack. Then the screen darkens as a moon appears. There, a silhouette of Ash-Dragonet will fly around rapidly dealing quick strikes before slamming the opponent down back to the ground. The screen will focus on Ash-Dragonet floating in air for the next few seconds. The opponent hits the ground before bouncing off of it and out of the arena. A short time after the Final Smash is executed, Ninja Dragonet will stay as Ash-Dragonet. In this form, her attacks are much stronger than usual. After the time expires, Ash-Dragonet will revert back to normal. On-Screen Appearance * An entire wall of shadows comes in with a pair of glowing red eyes inside. Then the shadows scatter, revealing Ninja Dragonet. Taunts Idle Poses * Crosses arms over her body and separates them with a flourish. * Assumes a ninjutsu stance. Victory Poses * Mucus suddenly splatters all over the screen. Ninja Dragonet then jumps out and performs a Ninjutsu hand sign. * The whole area is covered in shadows as a pair of glowing red eyes are visible. Ninja Dragonet then disperses the shadows and jumps out into view. * A shadow can be seen moving on the ground. Suddenly, Ninja Dragonet comes in via Shadow Sneak and performs a ninjustu hand sign. Palette Swaps Alternate Colors Pink: Based on her appearance in the Pokémon Storybook anime. Blue: Resembles Greninja. Green: Resembles Finny. Yellow: Resembles Splash/Jerome. Orange: Resembles Dunk. Red: Resembles Denny/Wave. Black: Resembles Shiny Ninja Dragonet, but with a red tongue and white skin in certain spots. Brown: Resembles Zee. Purple: Resembles Gush. Grey: Could resemble Boo Hagley or Tyke. Alternate Costumes * Her usual appearance in Splash and Bubbles. * Ash-Dragonet Characters That Must Face Serpent Dragonet in Classic Mode * Splash * Finny * Dunk * Ripple * Carrot Cake * Pudding * Sugar * Clover Quotes "Let's see how strong you really are against me!" (Challenger's Approach) "Alright, fine. You win. I'll join" (Ninja Dragonet Joins the Battle) "None of you ever stood a chance" (Classic Mode Victory) Classic Mode: The Real Queen of Mucus All of Ninja Dragonet's opponents are female. Trivia Finny shares the same moveset as Ninja Dragonet, but she cannot turn into Ash-Dragonet. It's possible her Greninja was female. Strangely, only male Greninjas can become Ash-Greninjas and Ninja Dragonet is female. However, it must be that the Greninja she was fused with was male and had the ability to become an Ash-Greninja. In another series, only Ninja Dragonets with the hidden ability Battle Bond can do this. This version of Dragonet was, unusually, born with all 3 of her species's abilities. Category:Characters